Naruto Xenoverse
by JLK98
Summary: When Blizzard started to have weird visions, he summoned to the 8th universe and needs to stop what ever is affecting it


Author Note: hey people this is my second attempt at a Naruto Crossover Dragon Ball Z, as my first attempt was Horrific, I would advise not to read it as it will be one of the worst fics you have ever read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto as it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and I do not own Dragon Ball Z as it belongs to Akira Toriyama respectively

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Year 854 Location Blizzard's room in TokiToki city

Blizzard was currently in his house in the time vault, it was a simple dome shape house with a bed, a bed side table, a wardrobe, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a, meditation mat next to the bed.

Blizzard was a Frieza Clan he was in his base form.

He was about 4 foot high; he had a bone like helmet with a big purple gem in the centre of the helmet, he had simple armour with a purple gem on his stomach. His arms had a bone like gauntlet and on them he had small purple gems on it, the top of his hands had a bone like protectors and on and on his wrists he had the same bone like protectors. His feet had leg guards, which also had a purple gem on them; as well, he had hand like feet with three toes on them. The colour of his skin was a deep red colour.

It has been four years since the defeat of the Demon God Demigra, and since then Blizzard has been making sure that the flow of time isn't distorted in any way.

Blizzard was currently sleeping as he has had a long day of training new Time Patrollers, and fixing time distortions.

Unfortunately, Blizzard was moving around as if he is having a nightmare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blizzards dream

In Blizzards dream the sky was blood red, he looked up and saw the moon but the moon looked weird it had an odd pattern.

Suddenly the ground started to break apart Blizzard jumped in the air he looked down and he was in shock. As what came out of the ground was a monster bigger than anything he has ever seen, it had ten massive tails, and one big eye that had the same pattern as the moon.

On top of the creature stood two men one had long black hair with, wearing strange armour, his left eyes pupil had that pattern again while his right eye was purple that had rings in them.

The man next two him had short spike black hair he was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on them, he had a mask on but there was a hole that showed one of his eyes, and it had the outline again.

Blizzard powered up, but the beast morphed, and in its place was a woman, that had long hair that floated around as if were tails, she had three eyes like his master Tien, her two eyes were white, but her third eye had a mix of the pattern and rings.

Blizzard was about to fight when he felt himself paralyzed, the woman did several hand signs and stopped, and then there was a bright flash of light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blizzard woke up breathing heavily, and he could feel a cold sweat on his neck, he looked around to see that he was in his home.

He laid back down " _what the hell was that"_ he wondered.

Blizzard made himself comfortable and tried to fall asleep again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning

Blizzard wasn't able to get much sleep as the nightmares weren't stopping, he yawned and stretched his muscles to try and stay awake.

As he continued to walk to the time vault, he saw two people that he did not expect it was his master Beerus sleeping on the grass and his master Whis, it looked like they were waiting for him and Beerus decided to get a bit more rest before they started to train.

"Lord Beerus your apprentice is here" Whis pointed out.

One of Beerus's ears twitched "W...what was that" he asked still a little sleepy.

"I said your apprentice is here," Whis reminded Beerus

Beerus scratched his ears "Whis I'm sleepy, after you rudely woke me up 46 years to early. I was trying to take a nap and you decided to wake me up to train my student, who was perfectly fine," Beerus complained.

Whis looked down signed at how lazy Lord Beerus could be, despite him being the God of Destruction.

"Um... Master Whis is there something wrong?" Blizzard asked.

Whis turned looked up to see Blizzard in front of him "No everything is fine" Whis then remembered something "oh right, Blizzard I brought some tea leaves I thought we could have some tea and talk."

Blizzard nodded "ok, I could brew the tea if you like" Blizzard offered.

Whis smiled "that would be lovely" Whis took out a box containing the tealeaves and gave it to Blizzard.

Blizzard looked down to see his master still sleeping, he had an idea on how to wake Beerus up, he knelt down "Lord Beerus I have some pudding cups if you would like one." He said while whispering it into Beerus's ear

Beerus shot up licking his lips "pudding? Did someone say pudding?" he said excitedly

Blizzard and Whis laughed on how easily Beerus could be fooled easily with food.

Beerus looked around to try to fine his pudding, but he could not see anything.

He looked to Blizzard looking very cross "you know Blizzard perhaps I should destroy you" Beerus threatened

Blizzard chuckled a little nervously with a little bit of sweat "no need to do that master, I'll get you some pudding as an apology"

Beerus licked his hand and groomed himself "good, I would hate to destroy my apprentice, especially as one as talented as you are."

Blizzard turned around and walked very quickly back to his house to get the kettle boiling.

Whis and Beerus looked at how fast Blizzard ran back to his house.

Whis turned to his student "Lord Beerus you weren't going to destroy him were you?" Whis questioned.

Beerus just glanced to his Master "I might, I might not, depends..."

Whis had a confused look "depends on what?"

Beerus smirked "if he brings me my pudding"

Whis signed, at Lord Beerus's reason.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes have past and Blizzard as prepared the Tea for his master and his master's master

Blizzard felt a little uncomfortable, as having tea with the most powerful beings in the universe.

For Blizzard he just sat and listened on how Whis had mastered the 'art' of making Ice cream and Sushi

"...and it was difficult, but after some persistence I finally made some" Whis created a small wormhole; he stuck his hands and pulled a tub of Ice cream.

He gave it to Blizzard "here try some, I'm sure you'll like it"

Blizzard took it hesitantly, and opened it inside there was vanilla ice cream, Blizzard picked up a spoon on the table and scooped up a piece of the ice cream.

Blizzard was a not sure, if what Whis made was Ice cream; he closed his eyes and took a very quick bite.

Blizzard opened his eyes, and realised it didn't taste half bad.

Blizzard looked at Whis "it's not actually half bad Master Whis"

Whis smiled "how wonderful" Whis said out of joy.

Beerus yawned, "I'm bored", and he looked at Blizzard "how about we have a spar, just to see how far you progress" Beerus stood up and started to stretch his muscles.

Blizzard was a little hesitant, but he smirked, he stood up with determination in his eyes.

Both Beerus and Blizzard and walked towards the opened area.

A red aura blazed, Blizzard started to power up " **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** his aura started to grow he, suddenly he started to grow a couple of feet until he was at least 6 foot, bone like horns started to grow on the sides of the head, bone spikes grew on the shoulder of his armour. His gauntlet grew spikes on each of his gauntlets, his leg guards grew spikes, the hand protectors grew small spikes, as well his tail started to grow bone rings with spikes on the top, once the transformation was complete he shined for a few minutes before diming back to normal.

Blizzard was breathing heavy, for a moment Blizzard found it odd considering he never felt tired after transforming.

Beerus smirked "come now Blizzard the fight hasn't started and you're already this tired" he taunted.

Blizzard shook it off and powered up again, his aura grew even larger, and was starting to glow a darker red. Once more he started to grow until he reached 10 feet tall, the spikes on his head bending three more growing out from the top of his head forming a crown shape, the spikes on his shoulders shrinking and in their place arches formed, once the arched formed, fins grew on the top of them. The spikes on the gauntlet retraced and more fins grew on the back of the gauntlets. The leg guard's spike also retracted, fins grew on the back of the leg guards, and the tail rings shattered leaving some on the tip of his tail, like before he shinned a bit before dimming back to normal

Blizzard finished transforming into his Ultimate form, he felt the fatigue again but it was stronger than before.

Shaking it off again, Blizzard powered up, his red aura started turning into a silver colour, he was preparing his Ultimate Evolution into S Blizzard, in a burst of bright light Blizzard evolved.

Blizzard's appearance looked the same in his Ultimate form, but his skin was now purple instead of red, and his armour was a Golden colour and his eyes are now a red colour.

Blizzard obtained this power recently so he was still not used to the power, but the level he was at now could match Beerus at least 70% at maximum power.

Beerus smirked at the rate his student is progressing "Amazing Blizzard you really are starting to impress me, another year or two and you could possibly defeat, however don't let that get to your head."

Blizzard nodded, and prepared for battle, he tried to move but he collapsed face first on the ground.

Beerus walked forwarded.

Beerus poked Blizzard to check if he was all right, and all he got was moan

Beerus turned to his attended "hey Whis do you know what just happened?"

When Beerus saw what Whis was, doing his face showed a bland look.

Whis was eating and not paying attention on what happened.

Whis turned his head "Did you say something Lord Beerus?" Whis asked

Beerus face palmed "Oh me" Beerus said annoyingly

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author Note: Alright the first chapter of my new fic is up now if there are any readers to my High School Xenoverse Fic I will add the ultimate evolution to that Fic, but if you are wondering this is a unusual sequel to the first Fic I'll leave it down to you and thanks for reading


End file.
